Date Night 2
by WhatevsWasHere
Summary: Warning this is a crackfic with weird crack pairings beware! This is a continuation of my Date Night One Shot just a little look at some of the stuff those couples are doing after the first story


A̶u̶t̶h̶o̶r̶'̶s̶ ̶N̶o̶t̶e̶:̶ ̶

Alright, so I never planned on having a second chapter to this at all it was going to be a funny little one shot all on it's own but recently I've been having some ideas for these d̶u̶m̶b̶ couples I was going to put it in my crackfic but i couldn't find a way to fit it in so I decided I'd write a part 2! So this is a two part one shot now so don't expect any more updates on this. I hope you guys enjoy none the less ~

Thanks for reading!

* * *

His soft fair hair got a little breeze as he sat on the deck of the ship his half lidded eyes gazed up at the wonderful night sky the stars were clear and lovely blended with the crisp odor of the sea; it was unwinding. A little yawn escaped his lips as he felt himself more relaxed then he'd been in a long time, at long last shut his eyes when a crimson red entered his thoughts and his eyes immediately opened his look rapidly changing to irritation. He gritted his teeth shutting his eyes firmly and shaking his head attempting to shake the moronic thought from his brain however it was past the point of no return the thought was placed firmly in his mind.

 _"I'm taking off." Marco said laying his hand on the door knob when he felt a slight pull on the back of his shirt, he glanced back to see the red-haired man grimacing like a pitiful pup pulling delicately on the back of his shirt, "I'm not leaving forever - yoi."_

 _"Really?" Shanks asks frowning as he releases Marco's shirt from his grasp, "when will you be back?"_

 _"I don't have the foggiest idea." Marco says folding his arms, "Isn't that what's so fun about being a pirate - yoi?"_

 _Marco grinned a splendid grin as he gazed at Shanks who returned a similar grin._

 _"I get it." Shanks says smiling._

 _"Okay, don't cause any trouble while I'm gone - yoi." Marco says swinging to leave again - Shanks kept on grinning cheerfully until the door closed and Marco was out of his sight._

A groan got away from him as he recollected this; before he could stop himself he was hauling out the den den mushi setting it up on an old barrel and dialing the number with an irritated expression. He felt terrible considering he'd declined to call the red-haired man since he left now he was certain that man had caused nothing but trouble in these two weeks.

"Yo?" Shanks casually answered the ringing phone.

"So you haven't destroyed the place yet?" Marco asks grinning ever so slightly.

"Marco!" Shanks hollered energetically, "it's been a while!"

"Are you eating well? I know they say liquor has calories but that doesn't make it a meal! Are you eating a well balanced diet? I purchased a lot of food before I left so make sure to eat it all - yoi!" Marco starts to bother like the mother hen he'd always been.

Shanks lips curved into a smile as he listened to Marco's voice.

"Dahaha!" Shanks started to chuckle cheerfully, "don't stress, your friend Thatch came over and made a _delectable_ dinner."

"Thatch? Really? Why'd he come over?" Marco asks taking a seat.

"Izo wanted to visit however you hadn't arrived yet." Shanks says thudding down on the lounge chair, "they chose to stay and have a couple drinks with me."

"Is the house clean? I gave you a list of tasks - yoi." Marco starts to pester..

"Yes, yes don't stress the house is fine I know you'd be truly distraught in the event that it wasn't." Shanks says brushing his hair back, "if the house was a disaster area when you got back you'd be busy with cleaning, making it impossible to invest some energy in me."

"Yeah, sure - yoi." Marco appeared to be disinterested in what Shanks was hinting at which just made Shanks' grin grow..

"You know what I mean right? I mean se-" Shanks starts to speak when Marco's face turns a splendid red and he covers the snails mouth silencing the voice.

"If you do that again I won't be coming back there ever!" Marco shouts with is rosy cheeks. .

"Dahaha!" Shanks snickered cheerfully at the annoyed sound in Marco's voice, "you know every one of these tasks you gave me are really difficult to do with only one arm."

"You manage to do a lot of _other_ things with just one arm - yoi." Marco scoffed.

"Dahaha! I guess you have a point." Shanks says smiling happily.

"All things considered, I'm happy you haven't destroyed the place." Marco murmurs with a small smile.

"Is that all you called for? You were scared I wrecked the place?" Shanks asks pouting.

"Well, I guess..." Marco scratched at his chin as he spoke, "I figure I missed you."

Marco's cheeks were a light pink shade as he went to hang up the den den mushi embarrassed by what he'd just said.

"I miss you too, Marco." Shanks manages to say before Marco hangs up the den den mushi.

* * *

"Sakazuki! Take a look at that one it's so _cute_!" Rebecca rings out pointing up at a high shelf in the toy store they'd meandered into while out on the town.

Akainu came over to her reaching over her to pluck the small stuffed red puppy off the rack and giving it to her - she grinned cheerfully cuddling the soft toy in her arms.

"Isn't it cute?" Rebecca asks showing Akainu the toy - he looked away his cheeks flushed a bit.

"Yes, I believe it's extremely cute." He reacts placing a hand on her head.

"Will you buy it for me?" Rebecca asks gazing toward him with huge eyes batting her lashes.

"O-obviously." Akainu answers snatching the toy from her; she wrapped her arms around his arm as they strolled together to the counter.

* * *

"Marco ought to be back soon, I think I'll make chicken for supper when he gets back." Shanks says strolling next to Ben down the road with a smile all over his face.

"You tryin' to irritate him?" Ben solicits opening another pack from cigarettes.

"I'm joking." Shanks says grinning, "his favourite dinner is pasta I'm sure even _I_ can do that."

"Well if anybody could botch up pasta it'd be _you_ , Captain." Ben says jeering as he lights a cigarette.

"Ben! Ben! Take a look at this! It's a pet store! They have birds! That one looks like Marco!" Shanks hollers pushing his face against the window of the store, "I need one!"

"He told you not to do anything stupid while he was gone." Ben moans strolling over to Shanks, "do you like being scolded by him?"

"Yes." Shanks answers without hesitation; a large grin on his face before swinging back to the store, "we should go inside."

"I thought you needed to get groceries." Ben inquiries taking after Shanks into the pet store.

"Take a look at the little cats!" Shanks shouts joyfully as he hurries into the store.

"Poor Phoenix." Ben murmurs shaking his head as he takes after behind him.

* * *

"Are you certain you're over him?" Sabo asks looking through some clothes on a rack.

"Definitely, why do you ask?" Ace asks concealing himself in a huge heap from clothes peeking out ever so slightly.

"Well, you asked me to go shopping and somehow we wound up going all over the place following them." Sabo motions coolly over at Rebecca and Akainu.

"Take a look at them! Acting all cute!" Ace hollers blasting out from the heap of garments.

"Get over it!" Sabo hollers pushing Ace back into the heap, "why do I continue going places with you?"

* * *

"Are you playing the sims?" Thatch asks sitting on the end of the bed alongside Izo, "you made a crew? That looks nothing like me!"

"Sadly they have no hair like yours in this game." Izo smiled daintily running his hand over Thatch's hair.

"Who are the children?" Thatch asks grinning.

"Ace and Marco." Izo answers.

"Those two blockheads?" Thatch asks scratching his head.

"I thought it'd be amusing." Izo says snickering, "it bodes well, they are pretty much as stupid as you."

"What'd they get from you?" Thatch asks falling back on the bed.

"Fashion." Izo says hopping up and striking a dynamic pose.

"Fashion? Those two? One walks around half naked and other has a hairstyle like a pineapple, really you have made two fashion icons." Thatch teases energetically.

"Quiet down! Dolt!" Izo shouts playfully hitting Thatch with a pillow.

"I figure they could be worse." Thatch says grabbing the pillow.

* * *

"You did what!?" Marco shouts furiously into the den den mushi.

"I got a cat." Shanks says sitting on the lounge chair with the modest little cat by him purring.

"I told you we don't need a pet!" Marco contends as a cannon hits the boat making it shake a bit, "of all the pets you could have gotten you got a cat!? I detest cats - yoi!"

"Marco! We need your help!" A crew member shouts out of sight as the ship rocks with the sound of more cannons going off in the distance.

"Why do you dislike cats?" Shanks asks inquisitively as he pets the little cat.

"Cats and birds don't get along." Marco murmurs.

"Eustass would never hurt a bird." Shanks contends.

"You named the feline Eustass - yoi?" Marco asks confounded.

"Marco! Help!" A crewmember shouts.

"He's missing a paw and has a scar over his eye - I needed to take him we relate on such a passionate level." Shanks says joyfully.

"Ok! Fine do whatever you want!" Marco shouts indignantly hanging up the telephone, "okay how about we make this quick I have to return home - yoi."

* * *

"Ace, can you please just move on?" Sabo moans scowling at the heap of clothes.

"Will you purchase me a soft toy?" Ace solicits swinging to peek out from the heap confronting Sabo.

"Fine, but only one." Sabo moans shaking his head as Ace climbs out of the heap of clothes.

"I need the tiger." Ace says snatching at the toy, "would we be able to get frozen yogurt?"

"Only if you promise to stop spying on your ex." Sabo sighs with an extremely grown-up look all over.

"Fine." Ace lets out an exasperated sigh tossing his hands up in the air..

"Okay." Sabo says grinning as he takes the toy from Ace's hands.

* * *

"I'm home." Marco announces as he turns on the light shutting the door.

"Welcome home." Shanks says smiling as he leaves the kitchen with a frilly apron and a spoon in his grasp.

"Don't you make the most darling housewife." Marco teases as his eyes fall on the little feline strolling towards him, "is this the cat- yoi?"

"Eustass, his name is Eustass." Shanks says pointing the spoon at Marco.

"I get it, I guess it could be worse." Marco moans running his hand through his hair heading into the kitchen, "what are you making?"

"Pasta." Shanks answers mixing the pot.

"I figure since you're cooking supper I'll give you your gift." Marco says venturing into his sack and hauling out a large bottle of sake, "I happened to be in the west blue."

"Really?" Shanks eyes lit up as his eyes fell on the bottle, "well I was hoping for a bit of a _different_ present when you got back but this is good too."

"Shut up and get the cups." Marco mutters under his breath with a slight smile.


End file.
